Level 562
| moves = 45 | target = 100,000 | blockers = | other = | candies = 5 | spaces = 77 }} | moves = 45 }} Difficulty *This level is similar to level 549. Most of the icing lost a single layer. *Because of the awkward positioning of the candy bombs, this level was considered one of the hardest in the episode before the nerf. Even without the consideration of the bombs, clearing all of the jelly in time is another chore. *The many layers of icing are stuck on the bottom so it makes this level too much on the cascading. *The leftmost column will spawn candy bombs and then mystery candies. Stars Strategy Part 1: The Candy Bombs *Incoming bombs are a big problem in this level. They will come at you non-stop from the portal on the conveyor belt. These are 9-move bombs. Do not forget that their counter will tick down every move, including their shifts on the belt. If you let the bombs explode, it is game over! *Remember, to clear out a bomb you will need to make a match with the same colour as the bomb. You can also clear out a bomb by matching three bombs of the same colour, although this can get tricky. But because of the break in the board you are not going to be able to clear out bombs immediately. Therefore, you will likely only be able to clear a bomb when it turns the corner on the belt and reaches 5 or 4 moves. *When a candy bomb reaches an attackable area, special candies will also do the job in swiftly disposing of them. Part 2: The Multilayered Icing *In this level, you will also need to destroy the bottom section of multilayered icing. Under the icing are the jellies you will need to destroy in order to pass the level. *To attack icing, you will need to make an adjacent match alongside the blocker. Of course, this becomes more difficult due to the conveyor belt. Therefore, you will need to work with the conveyor belt. This means planning your moves ahead so that they stay in sync with the candies on the conveyor belt. *Much like the cascade effect, the conveyor belt can make matches for you without you ever having to make a match yourself. Once you break through an area of icing, it should become that much easier for you to work because you will have room to play though. Keep in mind these are double jellies, so you will need to hit them seven (7) times as well as clear the jelly underneath. Part 3: The Special Candies *Special candy combinations are the best way to clear out the large amount of jellies and icing on the bottom half of board. Try and make combinations of striped candy plus a wrapped candy, as they will wipe out multiple rows and columns. Combining a striped candy with a colour bomb will also clear out a considerable amount of jellies and icing. *If cascades last long enough, the mystery candies from the leftmost row may give more special candies, including coconut wheel. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies. *The jellies are worth 72,000 points. Hence, an additional 178,000 points for two stars and an additional 428,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *There are plenty of icing. Fortunately, the top portion is an open board, making it easier to create the special candies and their combinations required to quickly destroy them. **It should be noted that some jellies are cleared in the process, reducing the potential for huge point cascades. This is less critical if sufficient colour bomb + candy bomb combinations are created. *Once some of the icing especially the ones at the left side are cleared, more candy bombs will likely appear. This makes it easier to earn more points through colour bomb + candy bomb combinations. *Candy bombs are endlessly dispensed, giving players many opportunities to create colour bomb + candy bomb combinations. *The mystery candies may help or harm the player in earning three stars. They should not be a big threat to earning three stars even if most of them spawn less than useful items. Trivia *This level, after the nerf, breaks the trend of no more than 40 moves in every single level in Jelly Wagon and Biscuit Bungalow. Notes Walkthrough Gallery